


please

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	please

jesus fucking christ, like you know what love is either. she’s trying her goddamn hardest. so maybe, can you try too? please. just, at least give her chance. listen to what she has to say and maybe, just maybe don’t blow everything off and say she’s lying. please. i’m putting myself aside for this, i’m trying to help her because i care about her so much, and it hurts me so fucking bad when i see her talk about you. about what she said. about how much she fucking hates herself over it. she’s trying to show you that she’s changed. and i promise you that she has. so please, take her seriously, listen to her, and stop assuming that everything’s a lie because it’s not. i promise. she said everything that she said because she meant it. and yes, she does love you. she would lay down her life for yours without a second thought. so i don’t know if my words mean anything to you anymore, and i’m really thinking they don’t, but i wanted to tell you this.


End file.
